


Flu

by danceswchopstck



Series: Spoilery Fan Art for Feather's Blue-Eyed Boys [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswchopstck/pseuds/danceswchopstck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art. Mercedes has the flu. James isn't leaving her on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halbereth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbereth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [sickly kitten of the human shape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443636) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> For Halbereth, with thanks for giving me some fine fanart prompts. I hope you'll enjoy this mashup of two of your prompts: quiet moments with the boys (but no visible Abrikoska), and Bucky with Mercedes (but not talking). It's the scene that called to me most strongly when I thought about your suggestions.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~This post links to the art as it's posted at Tumblr, i.e, not at full resolution. If anyone would like access to the full-size version, let me know.~~
> 
> Updated: Now displaying at full resolution. :D


End file.
